1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to milking equipment and, more particularly, to a milking equipment wash monitoring system and method.
2. Related Art
The safety of raw food products and, in particular, milk produced by dairy farms is important to reduce the risk of food related disease. In some countries, milk that does not meet standards for low bacteria count can be refused pickup. As a result, the dairy farmer must dump, i.e., throw out, his/her milk, which is very expensive.
One mechanism to reduce bacteria in milk is to wash the milking equipment frequently. For example, many countries require milking equipment to be washed after every milking to reduce the amount of bacteria in milk produced by the equipment. A variety of washing systems for milking equipment exist, but pose a number of unsolved problems. One problem is that the cleanliness of the milking equipment can only be insured when specified wash parameters are met. One parameter is that wash solution temperature must remain above a set point in order to eradicate bacteria. A second parameter is that the wash must occur for a minimum duration at the preset wash solution temperature. A third parameter is that the duration between washes cannot exceed a specified wash-required timeframe. Meeting each one of these parameters is very challenging for a dairy farmer that has a variety of other tasks to achieve, e.g., tending to care and actual milking of the herd.
A variety of milking equipment wash monitoring systems exist to aid the dairy farmer. One exemplary system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,242 to Buck. Buck discloses a data processor programmed to compare a thermocouple signal to an acceptable predetermined temperature range and generate a warning signal when the wash water temperature is outside of the acceptable predetermined temperature range. However, Buck fails to provide a system that assures that washes are conducted at appropriate intervals. A second exemplary system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,359 to van den Berg. Similar to Buck, this reference monitors wash temperature, but not the duration between washes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,081 to van der Lely et al. discloses an automatic milking and milk cooling apparatus that provides automatic cleaning at preset intervals. See col. 17, lines 13-15. However, the system does not insure that the cleaning is provided at sufficient temperatures. Hence, there is no assurance that the milking equipment is sufficiently cleansed in this system.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a milking equipment wash monitoring system that assures adequate milking equipment cleansing on a regular basis.
In a first aspect of the invention is provided a milking equipment wash monitoring system comprising: a wash solution temperature sensor; a wash duration timer that times a wash duration of the milking equipment; a wash-required timer that times a wash-required timeframe; a data processor for receiving inputs from the wash solution temperature sensor, the wash duration timer and the wash required timer for determining whether a wash cycle, in which washing occurs with a wash solution temperature above a set point for a preset wash duration, occurs within the wash-required timeframe; and an indicator to indicate whether the wash cycle has occurred within the wash-required timeframe.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method of monitoring washing of milking equipment, the method comprising the steps of: determining whether a wash cycle, in which washing occurs with a wash solution temperature above a set point for a preset wash duration, has occurred within a wash-required timeframe; and indicating whether the wash cycle has occurred within the wash-required timeframe.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer readable program code embodied therein for reporting on performance of a plurality of parameters, the program product comprising: program code configured to determine whether a wash cycle, in which washing occurs with a wash solution temperature above a set point for a preset wash duration, has occurred within a wash-required timeframe.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a milking equipment wash monitoring system comprising: an activation sensor that indicates when the milking equipment is ready for washing; a wash solution temperature sensor; a wash duration timer for timing washing of the milking equipment; a wash-required timer for timing a duration between wash cycles; a data processor for receiving inputs from the activation sensor, the wash solution temperature sensor, the wash duration timer and the wash required timer for determining whether a wash cycle, in which washing occurs with a wash solution temperature above a set point for a preset wash duration, occurs within a wash-required timeframe; an indicator to indicate whether the wash cycle has occurred within the wash-required timeframe; and a reset for resetting the monitoring system when the wash cycle has not occurred within the wash-required timeframe.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of embodiments of the invention.